A Tortuga Tales Reading Guide
by Granuaile the Pirate Princess
Summary: A timeline of the events chronicled in the Tortuga Tales, plus bios of all the original characters.


**My PotC Timeline **

Note: I do not own PotC, nor do I know in what year the series is meant to have started. I'm making my best guess, and using the chronology I use in my stories. I will continue to add details as my series continues.

1741: Tara Riley born

1743: Kaylee MacEwan born

1754: Asher Barbossa born

1757: Jack becomes captain of the Wicked Wench

1758: Wicked Wench sunk and raised, deal made with Davy Jones, Jack meets Tara Riley

1761: Mutiny aboard the _Pearl_ Grace Sparrow stillborn. 

1764: Tara Riley and Jack Sparrow part ways, William Riley dies

1765: Jonas Riley born

1768: Grace Norrington born to unknown parents

1769: Seamus MacEwan dies

1770: Curse of the Black Pearl

1771: Dead Man's Chest/ At World's End, Grace Norrington adopted by Kaylee MacEwan and James Norrington.

1772: William Turner III (Liam) born, James Norrington and Kaylee MacEwan married

1774: Thomas Norrington and James Norrington II born

1778: Anna Norrington born

1781: William Turner released from the _Flying Dutchman_

1782: Grace Norrington sent to boarding school in Ireland, Jocelyn and Jacquelyn Turner born, Elizabeth Turner dies

1783: Rebecca Norrington born, Jonas Riley becomes captain of the _Gentleman of Fortune_

1785: Grace Norrington returns to Tortuga with Jonas, Tara Riley dies, the _Gentleman of Fortune_ pursues the treasure of the Alhambra, Asher Barbossa disappears

1786: The crew of the _Gentleman of Fortune _teams up with the crew of the _Eye of the Tiger_

**Original Character Bios **

**Kaylee MacEwan/Norrington:** Petite, almost boyish build, red hair and green eyes. Daughter of Seamus MacEwan. Owner of the Golden Parakeet. Wife of James Norrington, adopted mother of Grace Norrington, biological mother of Thomas, Anna, Rebecca and James Norrington II.

**Seamus MacEwan:** Father of Kaylee MacEwan/Norrington. Former captain of the Wicked Wench. Former owner of the Golden Parakeet.

**Grace Norrington:** Medium height, curvy, dark hair, dark blue eyes. Adopted daughter of James and Kaylee Norrington. Rescued from Davy Jones' locker after drowning. Best friend and fiancée of Jonas Riley. First mate of the Gentleman of Fortune.

**James Norrington II (Jim): **Tall and slender, brown hair, brown eyes. Older and quieter of the Norrington twins. Cabin boy aboard the Black Pearl. Best friends with Liam Turner.

**Thomas Norrington (Tom): **Tall and slender, brown hair, brown eyes. Younger and more talkative of the Norrington twins, the leader. Cabin boy aboard the Black Pearl. Best friends with Liam Turner.

**Anna (Annie) Norrington: **Petite, red hair, brown eyes. Middle daughter of James and Kaylee Norrington.

**Rebecca (Becca) Norrington: **Red hair, green eyes. Youngest daughter of James and Kaylee Norrington.

**Amy Norrington: **Medium height, slender, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes. Younger sister of James Norrington. Aunt to the whole Norrington brood.

**Tara Riley: ** Petite build, long blonde hair and blue eyes. Daughter of William Riley, heavily abused as a child. Lover of Jack Sparrow, mother of Grace Sparrow and Jonas Riley. Model for the figurehead of the Black Pearl. Became a whore in Tortuga.

**William Riley: **Father of Tara Riley. Slave trader, alcoholic, and abusive father.

**Grace Sparrow:** stillborn daughter of Jack Sparrow and Tara Riley

**Jonas Riley:** Medium-tall height, dark hair, light blue eyes, roguish good looks. Son of Jack Sparrow and Tara Riley. Captain of the Gentleman of Fortune. Best friend and fiancé of Grace Norrington.

**Asher Barbossa:** Tall and ruggedly handsome, grey eyes and blonde hair. Son of Hector and Margaret Barbossa. Captain of the Poseidon's Fury.

**Margaret Barbossa:** Shortish and plump, dirty blonde hair, grey eyes. Wife of Hector Barbossa. Mother of Asher Barbossa.

**Jacquelyn (Jackie) Turner: **Skinny, medium height, brown hair, brown eyes. Older and more outgoing of the Turner twins.

**Jocelyn (Joss) Turner:** Skinny, medium height, blonde hair, grey-blue eyes. Younger and quieter of the Turner twins.


End file.
